


Sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste

by sugarwolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwolf/pseuds/sugarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders lets Isabela cut his hair. He fears it looks awful but Hawke convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely on my phone before bed. Ive been thinking about Anders getting a haircut and wearing his hair down more so this is the result. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Title is from Buzzcut Season.

"Isabela stop my hair is fine- seriously stop touching it." He grumbled and swatted at her hand. 

"Anders please stop being such a baby. I used to cut everyone's hair on my ship. It'll be fiiine." She tilted her head to the side and lifted up the scissors again. 

"No i-i don't know about this...Francesca is expecting me so I'll just be on my way."

Isabela slammed her hand down on Anders shoulder, knocking him back into his chair. 

From across the table Varric sighed, "Blondie, the sooner you let her do this, the sooner you can go see Hawke."

///

"Francesca." Anders embraced his champion when he walked in the door. 

"About time you got here." Frankie smiled and placed a kiss on his chin. "What took you so long?" 

He let her go and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Ah well you know isabela and her antics." 

Frankie smiled amused as she knew exactly what he was talking about. Isabela was certainly always up to something. 

"Of course." She laughed and tugged on his hand for him to follow her up the stairs. "Nothing you can't handle though i'm sure. I mean you do have to put up with my antics." 

"Yeah but your antics are much more rewarding." He murmured and wrapped his hands around her waist as they walked into her room. Anders began placing soft kisses along the back of her neck and rubbing slow circles on Frankie's stomach. She could feel herself relaxing back into his arms and sighed contentedly. 

"Rewarding?" She breathed as she turned around and tugged his hair tie out to run her hands through his hair. He tilted his head into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Trust me when i say nothing is better than coming here after a hard day at the clinic and getting to deal with your teasing." He laughed as Frankie continued to play with his hair. 

She scratched her nails lightly across his scalp and leaned back a little. "Andy baby,"

"Hmm?" Anders followed her back as he chased her lips. Instead of meeting him she ducked back down and started kissing up his neck. 

"Did you do something different with your hair?" She asked after a beat. His hair now had long layers and framed his face better. Frankie combed it over to a side part and tucked some of it behind his ear. 

"Isabela's antics." He huffed, frowning. "Does it look bad? I told her not to cut it but-" Anders inhaled sharply as Frankie sucked and bit at the underside of his chin. He tilted his head back with a shudder to give her better access. 

"You look too good Andy. I don't think i'm going to be able to keep my hands to myself anytime soon." She stopped her ministrations and took a deep breath. 

"Oh maker give me strength." She tugged on his hair and he shuddered again. 

/// 

Isabela sat up quickly, a shiver running down her spine. 

"Varric!" She slammed her drink down. "Someone in Kirkwall is getting laid because of me. I can feel it." 

He looked up at her and together they looked in the direction they knew Hawke's estate to be in.


End file.
